Lust and One-sided Love
by arifarie39
Summary: Unrequited love is a bitch. Derek and Casey learn this lesson.


"That's disgusting," were the words uttered from Derek's mouth that made tears prick from Casey's eyes almost instantly.

His face immediately displayed concern, as well an unwavering resolve with a mix of pity.

"You mean...to say," Casey choked. "You never felt this way towards me?" She couldn't help blurting out, the bile beginning to rise to her throat, but she forced it back down.

"No, why would I? We're kind of family," he said. "The minute our parents married, you were off limits and you went from stranger then to family, the stepsister I love and care about, like Marti, but in a more mature way. Also, the baby brother we both share, that factors in as well. I mean I'm really glad we grew to be best friends. Going to the same college was a great idea. I'm just really sorry. This is probably really painful, but this definitely won't stop the way I care about you Case. I'm glad you told me, I knew something was bothering you for a while and I couldn't quite place my finger on it. If I said any words that offended you or anything. Like yeah, calling it disgusting was uncalled for. I know that it's not disgusting persay, other stepsiblings have done that, I just don't wanna los the type of relationship we have."

While Casey was processing his words, that uncharacteristic mature response from Derek, he became sheepish. "You want a hug?"

Casey ignored that question. "Wait, what if our parents got a divorce?"

"What!? Why would you even-" Derek appeared horrified and she casted an apologetic look at him.

"Just a hypothetical," she said quickly. "Would you consider returning my feelings then?"

Derek sighed, the weight of the situation falling on him and he suddenly felt exhausted. "Casey, I don't know...probably not, too much has happened."

"It's just...you seemed flirtatious towards me," she said quietly. "The way you'd talk to me." Uh-oh her tone was all wavery like she was about to cry. Derek doesn't do tears!

"I'm sorry," he wailed. "I'm sorry you misunderstood the situation. I didn't try to string you along...I didn't try to send you mixed signals..." he trailed off. As she was absorbing more information like a Casey sponge, he repeated: "You want a hug now?" mainly to stop her from sitting there for minutes analyzing the situation like she usually does until the ludicrous girl gets a headache from overthinking everything.

She nodded and made a face, but not in disgust, when she felt her breasts press up against his slim, but formly chest.

"Do you find me attractive?" she said in a muffled way, her mouth slightly covered by the coat he was wearing. She sounded unconfident, Derek noted.

He chuckled a bit into her hair. "You're gorgeous and you know it." He disentangled from her gently and gazed at her warmly. "You wanna do anything?"

"Brush my teeth," she instantly replied. He made a face at her random response, but then accepted it as it was his stepsister Casey he was talking about.

As they were cuddling in their usual but friendly manner on the couch in their apartment, (it was a leather couch that Derek purchased last week) Casey indulged herself with an alcoholic mixed drink and Derek joined in. Although he was drinking these now, he'd never consume these in front of his buddies. They would have a field day and despite being twenty and hopefully a bit more mature now, he still cared about his reputation amongst people.

"In Japan, twenty is the age where people become an adult, it's the coming of age."

"Hm, that's interesting," Derek said. The surprising thing is that he actually meant it.

"Mhmm."

He was just constantly entertained with her plethora of random useless information. The girl could also be laidback when she let herself be.

Derek was enjoying the comfortable silence before Casey interrupted, speaking demurely. "Der, there is on thing we've never talked about, something that siblings honestly completely avoid and I dunno, we're best friends. I'm brimming with curiosity too," she slurred, feeling tipsy.

Derek laughed and glanced at the girl, lips quirked in amusement. An inebriated Casey was probably one of the funniest things ever. "And what is that SpaceCase?"

"Masturbation," Casey said plainly. Derek actually spit his drink out in shock then she burst out laughing. She went into the kitchen to retrieve a towel all the while, he eyed her as if she was a three eyed monster. Casey bent down, wiping up the mess before handing it to him. He rubbed at his mouth roughly before throwing the towel back onto the table. She didn't bother removing it from there, much to his surprise.

"What, do you like wanna know if I do it? Because of course I do it, all men do. They're lying if they say they don't," he told her. Then suddenly this feeling surged through him, as if he was the overprotective big brother. "Wait I hope you never talked about this with any other male."

"No," Casey said quickly and he sighed in relief, then grew uncomfortable again.

"What do you wanna know about masturbation?"

"It's more like...I'm not as innocent as you think y ou know...I masturbate."

His eyes bulged out looking at her. "You!?"

"Yeah, I'm just good at hiding my toys."

"Toys!?" A brief image of Casey using a dildo on herself made its way into his mind. It's not like there was any blood relation between them, he was still that straight healthy male that he's always been after all. They've gotten close enough; Derek knows she had sex with one of her exes and he's had sex with a few of his exes. He found out a while ago she definitely wasnt a prude, but of course wasn't a slut either.

"Um, why are you telling me this?" he said in an alarmed tone. There's still the fact that what siblings/stepsiblings talk about this? This was that uncharted territory that was always in the back of his mind, never brought to the surface. The growing bulge in his pants wasn't helping either. And as if there was a magnet, her eyes traveled to that area, her face blushing in response. "Does the idea of me using toys excite you?" There was a trace of hope in her tone. Derek definitely did not miss that. He gulped.

A laugh of disbelief emitted from his throat in a choked up way, before he coughed. "Maybe, but don't think it's anything special. I'm just a regular male." Meaning he still definitely thought of her as a sister, the member of his family he never wanted but now is glad he had. Still, the girl was really pretty and female. And she had a dancer's body that was probably really flexible. Damn her corruption was rubbing off on him big time. And whoops, his bad, she was still talking.

"Yeah, I figured," she sighed. "Well, it's a start, but I think I'm gonna try to make you fall for me."

There was that exhausted feeling again. "Casey, don't-"

"Derek, I can-"

"No, Casey." He said, his face strict. "That would be way too painful for you, it's just not gonna happen. I'm sorry."

"Then can I have one request."

Derek grew wary. "What is it?"

"Can you kiss me?" Yup, he was right to grow wary. As he was about to kiss her cheek, she corrected herself. "I don't mean on the cheek, on the lips."

Instantly, he began to protest. "That's not a good idea Casey." But as she kept persisting, he planted a gentle kiss then waited. Nothing. No sparks for him, no fireworks. Derek knew it. And Casey knew, she could tell what he was thinking from that look in his eyes.

It was just like kissing his sister, which is what it was.


End file.
